Jurassic Park:My Site B
by GinaW
Summary: It was a unusually sunny day on the island. I was finally able to create my own Site B. A place fr my dinosaurs to live without being bothered by people. Everything was perfect...until I actually added the dinosaurs. Rated T to be safe


**A/N: My first fanfic :D (This is pretty much a log book…) **

**Anyway, I do not own Jurassic Park or JPOG (Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis)**

**Remember: Everything in this story is 100% true except for the talking dinos (In operation Genesis that is, not real life.)**

**On with the story!**

It was a surprisingly sunny day on the island. I was finally able to create a Site B for all of my dinosaurs to live on without having to worry about people bothering them…

Everything was perfect…

Until I actually added the dinosaurs.

Here is the story of The Great Herd

1/1/2000

On January 1st, the very same day of my Site B's creation, I was successfully able to breed my first dinosaur and release her…A beautiful Brachiosaurus that was as calm and collected as can be. I led her to the middle of the island where there were many trees for her to eat from and water nearby so she wouldn't have to walk too far, because I read that Brachiosaurs walked rather slowly. I sat there and watched her move around, eat, drink, and sleep until I was sure that she would be ok on her own.

1/4/2000

When I arrived back on the island I wasn't surprised to see my Brachiosaurus in the same spot I had left her. I'd named her Bara, which was the Japanese word for rose, because of the red sail on her head that just so happened to be her nose. While I was away I decided to breed more Brachiosaurs so that Bara wouldn't feel lonely. They got along well but I couldn't help but feel that it was time for different dinosaurs on the island.

I built a nursery right by the ocean, bred five Ankylosaurs, watched them interact, beat their club-like tails on the ground, and listened to their roars that sounded strangely like a motorcycle that was being revved up.

1/7/2000

I expected the Ankylos to have at least gone somewhere but to my amusement, they were all huddled together near the nursery, only leaving to get some water and go right back to where they were standing. I waited to see if they would move at all but the farthest I saw one go was about 2 feet.

Later that day, I created another nursery in the plains by the river and released some Pachycephalosaurs along with some Homalocephale so they could protect each other from the predators that were to come.

1/12/2000

I created a nursery near the middle of the island and released some Velociraptors, I also placed a carnivore feeder nearby so they wouldn't get stressed and rampage all over the place. The pack was rather close to Bara and her herd but I knew that the raptors wouldn't try to attack something ten times bigger than them. I released some Dilophosaurs too after finding out that they and the raptors wouldn't kill each other.

After realizing that I didn't pick a dig site with T-Rex fossils in it, I released the next biggest thing: A Acrocanthosaurus. I first thought that he looked ugly until I realized that he just looked like a yellow, over-sized iguana. His roars were fierce and the way the markings were, made him look one of those wooden toys that's parts were attached with only a string in the middle. It didn't take a lot of thought to know that he would become the king of the island.

Much later, I released some Triceratops, Torosaurus, and Styracosaurus in a forest by the mountains.

1/16/2000

When I returned once again, I checked the computer for a map of the island and was surprised to see that most of my herbivores (Except for the Ankylos of course…) had migrated downward to Bara's herd and drove out many of the raptors and Dilophos.

This was the beginning of The Great Herd…

**A/N: Aaand done! The story of The Great Herd isn't over yet btw, it will continue in the next chapter.**

**Yes, I do realize that I typed some things you couldn't do in Operation Genesis like sit down xD but that was only to add feel to the story.**

**All of the dinosaurs in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis are also girls but in Site B, they gender isn't really defined so I guess I'm ok with that for now.**

**Please comment/review or whatever you guys do after you read a story, and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
